Pistol
The Pistol is a widely used weapon featured in Mercenaries 2: World in Flames. Overview The Pistol is used by every faction in the game except China (with the exception of General Peng), it is often used as a personal defense weapon for armored crews, pilots and rocket infantry. It is not particularly powerful or accurate. Only use if there is no other alternative, any other loaded weapon is better than the Pistol. Whenever the Mercenary is killed, he or she will respawn at the PMC Villa with nothing but a loaded Pistol and no reserve ammunition. The Pistol damage is not bad (relative to others), it actually takes 6 body shots to kill a VZ regular troop, same for the Carbine, Light MG and Combat Rifle. Luckily, headshots are instant kills. Slow rate of fire is what makes the Pistol a weak gun, 6 shots to the body to kill a VZ regular is not actually that bad. The record for the lowest damage actually belongs to the Machine Pistols at 10 shots, yet high rate of fire is their redeeming quality. The pistol is very limited in terms of rate of fire (estimated 2 shots per second), it would be a lot more useful if the pistol could fire as fast as the player pulls the trigger. Another issue is accuracy, but barely any weapons are accurate in Mercenaries 2. Not the best gun out there, Pistols are generally not considered as good weapons. The pistol comes in two different variants: *SIG P226 *Desert Eagle The SIG model can be obtained in the CQB kit sold by Universal Petroleum, the Desert Eagle can be obtained from the Pirate Supply Drop sold by the Pirates. The Desert Eagle variant can first seen during the Pistol Challenge and is sometimes carried by the Pirates. Both pistols perform identically to each other, even if the real life Desert Eagle fires much higher caliber bullets with a smaller magazine capacity. Real Life The SIG Sauer P226 is a Swiss/German made semi-automatic pistol in use with several armed forces of the world including the U.S Navy Special Warfare Group, The British Army and Navy and the U.S Coast Guard. It comes chambered in 9x19mm Parabellum, .40 S&W and .357 SIG. The IMI Desert Eagle is the result of a joint-attempt by Magnum Research and Israel Military Industries (IMI) to create a modern combat handgun. Firing either .357 Magnum, .44 Magnum or .50 Action Express, the Desert Eagle isn't a very effective combat handgun because of its 7 inch (18 cm) barrel and heavy weight. Despite this, it has become famous by being featured in many action movies and video games. Trivia *The pistol is not featured in the PS2 version of Mercenaries 2. * On the cover of Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction, it shows Mattias holding a pistol. However, apart from the Pocket Artillery, there are no pistols in the game. Category:Mercenaries 2 Category:Weapons Category:Pirates Category:Allied Nations Category:Universal Petroleum Category:Venezuelan Army Category:People's Liberation Army of Venezuela